


Our House

by the_quiet_void



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cabins, Car Accidents, Family, Family Feels, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Horror, Memory Loss, Monsters, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short, Short One Shot, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_quiet_void/pseuds/the_quiet_void
Summary: A girl falls asleep in her house that she shares with her mother and brother, Max. She wakes up after a terrible nightmare to find the door ajar and things different than she remembered.





	Our House

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Criticism is always welcome! I want to improve my writing as much as possible!

We had been in the house for as long as I could remember. It was worn and cozy, hidden away in the woods. 

That day rain began hitting the window softly as a fire burning in the hearth cast shadows across the room. It wasn’t unusual to get this kind of weather out here. Mom and Max were away getting groceries in town. The soft blanket wrapped around me slowly started to lull me to sleep. 

-

The darkness stretched across the infinite field of roses. The sweet smell surrounded me as I trailed my hands across the soft leaves. They seemed familiar, but I couldn’t remember why. 

Suddenly a hand tore up from the ground and wrapped around my ankle. I felt the scream in my throat, not able to come out. The rotting flesh made me gag, and it fell to the ground as the thing pulled itself out off the ground. I tried to run but was stuck in place. A skull rose out of the ground and piercing blue eyes cut through my skin and I finally let out a blood curdling scream. As its blond hair fell in clumps to the ground, the darkness closed in tight.

-

Tick, tick, tick.

The grandfather clock down the hall echoed through our house. I let out a deep breath, sitting up. The fire had gone out a while ago, and we didn’t have any electricity. One day it had gone out and never came back on. I couldn’t ever figure out why.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a deep chill rattling my body, but I noticed that not a single goosebump rose across my skin. I looked towards the window to my left. Locked as tight as ever. My gaze drifted to the door.

_No._

The door was ajar, and snow started to creep inside as the wind began to howl outside. The door smacked against the wall as I jumped up and ran, shutting the door with a loud crash. 

“How is it snowing?” I whisper, fear starting to take over.

Anger slowly started to replace it as I stomped towards the hall. 

“WHO IS IN OUR HOUSE??” I bellowed down the hall and up the stairs.

That was when I heard quiet footsteps upstairs, dust falling with each step. The anger slowly started to overtake me and I charged upstairs. I didn’t feel quite right as my fingers started to elongate into razor sharp claws and goat horns grew from my temples. 

I tried to control myself, but I couldn’t and a part of me didn’t want to do anything but find the person inside our house. 

At the top of the stairs, I went over to the first room on my left. Sending the door crashing, I saw no one in the room. The room was completely empty of furniture. The next room and the next were the same. Confusion reared its head as I slowly entered Max’s room. Nothing. Not even a bed. I could distinctly remember his bed in the corner of the room and a wooden desk across from it. 

I felt the tears fall, but I didn’t know why. He should have gotten back by now.

“Mom!!”

I ran to her room down the hall next to mine. I pulled open the door. There was nothing. The walls were bare and I felt my heart squeeze painfully.

My room was next. I didn’t want to go in. I slowly turned the door knob and pushed it open quietly.

The only thing I saw was… a girl. She was standing in a fighting stance, clearly ready for a fight. Her mouth went from a set line to a wide ‘o’. She dropped her flashlight in her hand and pointed at my head. My hands immediately went to my horns. I felt them recede and my nails go back to normal.

“What the hell are you?” She whispered, terror laced into her words.

“Human, I- I think. I should be,” I could barely form words.

I started to curl in on myself. She looked in confusion at me and came closer, obviously looking for something. She put her hand out almost touching me but not quite. I walked out of the room. I didn’t hear what she whispered. 

The attic was the last place to look. I pulled the string in the middle of the hall and it came down. The girl poked her head out the door, now holding an expensive looking camera. I climbed the ladder, not worried about her following me. She couldn’t hurt me. It knew it like I knew my mother's face and brother's laugh.

When I finally stood in the attic, I felt the walls close in as I stared at the dried blood soaked into the floor. I followed the path and what I saw caused the girl to gasp. 

I saw myself laying on the ground curled up, holding a photo. I could barely breathe as I pulled the photo from my grasp. I was too shocked to process what I was seeing. In the photo was my mother, blonde hair flowing in the wind, and Max in her arms, still a baby. They smiled wide and happy. 

The girl finally spoke, “What happened to you?”

The memories started to trickle back, slowly then so fast I fell to my knees.

-

My foot tapped the ground rapidly as I started at the white hospital walls. I had come as soon as I heard the news. My mom and brother had been in a deadly car accident coming back from town. They had only been gone a few hours, so I wasn’t worried. They had went into town dozens of times before with no problem. I stood there not believing what I was hearing. I got in the car and drove. 

In the hospital, I demanded to see them, but I couldn’t. They said Max had died instantly and my mom would needed surgery. Tears fell cold as ice. It felt like my heart had suddenly turned to coal and ice spread through my veins.

I looked up as a woman walked up to me. Her eyes told me everything I needed to know.

The tears fell, and she quietly apologized and told me that my mom had passed. A piece of glass had slit open her abdomen. 

Later that month, I had a funeral for them. There were so many roses. I felt like I was suffocating, but I did not cry. I wasn’t going to in front of all of these people who wouldn’t understand.

I went home after they had been lowered into the cold ground. It had been raining. I went up to the attic, grabbing the photo. I couldn’t do it. The cold settled heavily in the dusty attic, and I grabbed the razor. Darkness closed over me as blood dripped on the wood. I would finally get to be with them again.

-

I could see that the girl had started to cry. Before I knew it, my body started to emit a glow. I had remembered and now it was time to go. The girl lurched up and tried to touch me. Her hand passed right through. Warmth started to flow through me, and I looked at the two people holding hands across us. Slowly I walked towards them, and peace enveloped me as softly as my mother's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
